


A Helping Hand

by CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be happening, he was <i>not</i> getting it on with a possible murderer and Stiles' non-cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah, I got nothin'.

It didn’t take Danny long to figure it out. The picture on the wanted posters was pretty accurate and it was a small town.

Besides, Stiles wasn’t a very good liar. He’d already suspected that the guy wasn’t really called Miguel or at least that he wasn’t Stiles’ cousin. And the blood on his shirt. Something wasn’t right.

So when Danny left Stiles’ house that night, after successfully tracing the text in question and not doing any lab work at all, he’d taken one look at the poster on a light post and sincerely hoped that Stiles knew what he was doing.

Danny didn’t expect to see Derek Hale again after this. Beacon Hills had a good police force with a great sheriff, dedicated to his job, and he’d notice a wanted murderer in his house sooner or later. Or so Danny had thought.

So days later, when his car broke down in the middle of the road, just at the edge of the forest and Danny stepped out to check under the hood - he wasn’t an expert on cars but he knew a few things his dad had taught him - and Derek stepped out from between the trees, approaching with long strides, Danny was more surprised than scared at first that Derek wasn’t locked up for life by now.

Then the fear showed up and brought friends.

“Oh shit. . .” Danny blurted out, backing up against the door of his car. His heart thumped hard against his ribs and he pushed his hand behind him, fumbling for the handle. He doubted he’d be safe inside the car, windows could be smashed after all, but it’d give him a few precious seconds to call the police.

“Car trouble?”

Danny pressed himself harder against the supporting metal behind him. Derek had stopped a few feet away from him, looking at him with simple, non-threatening curiosity.

He was still insanely attractive, all dark and brooding, and Danny's stomach gave a twinge. Derek's hair was tussled, like someone had been running their hands through it and there was a speck of dirt smeared on his cheek.

What had he been doing in the woods?

Horrible visions of dead bodies, unrecognizable under all the blood, flashed before Danny’s eyes, followed by less horrible but just as disturbing images of two bodies sliding together on the forest ground, naked skin damp with sweat and dirt. He shook his head to clear it.

“No, it’s fine.” he replied shakily. “I called someone to pick me up. . .” Danny was pretty sure he was an even worse liar than Stiles.

“No, you didn’t.” Derek said, clearly amused at Danny’s fear, the bastard. He probably liked toying with his victims, making them feel safe before he. . .

Danny swallowed against the big lump in his throat. He was so going to die.

“Want me to take a look?”

“Huh?” Danny blinked in surprise but nodded. The car had already broken down, Derek couldn’t exactly make it worse. “Sure, go ahead. . .”

Danny pushed his hands in his pockets to look for his cellphone, only to remember that he’d dropped it on the passenger seat when Jackson hadn’t picked up earlier. Shit.

He watched warily as Derek checked the engine, touching a few parts here and there but not changing anything before he closed the hood and shook his head at Danny.

“Sorry, can’t find anything. My house isn’t far from here. Call a pickup truck, then I’ll drive you home.”

“That’s okay.” Danny heard himself reply. “I better wait here for the pickup truck, they can drop me off on main street-”

Derek frowned deeply and came closer until he was right in front of him and Danny could smell him, leather and fresh rain and it smelled so good. The weird mixture of fear and arousal that zinged along his spine made him shudder.

“Don’t be stupid, you're cold and the truck will take forever to get here. I’ll take you home. Aren’t you Stiles’ friend?” Derek asked quietly, leaning against the car right next to him and _oh god,_ Derek’s fingers brushed the back of Danny’s hand, a soft, teasing touch but promising so much more.

Danny nodded at that, slowly turning his hand until Derek’s fingers were stroking his palm, a tingling sensation that went straight to his cock. “Yeah, I guess. You’re. . . not really his cousin, are you?”

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance but it didn't seem directed at Danny. “No, I'm Derek. Stiles said that because the police was looking for me. You do know they let me go, right?”

Letting someone go didn't automatically mean that he was innocent, Danny's mind helpfully supplied.

“So, they found the murderer?” he asked, taking a deep breath to keep his voice from trembling but Derek didn't seem to be paying attention, wasn't even looking at his face anymore.

He slowly let his eyes trail down Danny's entire body, like he was an especially delicious-looking steak and yeah, that wasn't exactly helpful either.

“It was an animal.” Derek grumbled absently, “What was your name again? David?”

“It's Danny- oh shit, what-?!” Danny yelped as Derek's arm suddenly shot forward, pinning him to the car. His heart painfully skipped a beat.

A warm hand slid under his t-shirt, almost gently stroking his side and Danny couldn't suppress a quiet groan. This couldn't be happening, he was _not_ getting it on with a possible murderer and Stiles' non-cousin. Then again, if Stiles trusted this guy. . . no, Danny wasn’t going to start trusting in Stiles’ judgement now.

And even aside from all that, Danny was by no means a virgin but Derek was older and basically sex on legs and probably so much more experienced-

His body yearned to just give in and see what happened but he couldn’t just go home with this guy, right? That’d be wrong, so wrong.

And _awesome._

“ _Danny._ ” Derek said his name like he was testing it on his tongue and liking the taste. “Come with me, Danny.”

Oh, _god._  
\- - -

The boy was trembling under Derek's hand, although whether from fear or arousal he couldn't say. Probably a bit of both, judging from his scent, fresh sweat with dark musk and something citrus-y that was just delicious. Derek let his fingers stroke along his abdomen, following the trail of coarse, dark hair leading down until he met the waistband of his jeans, earning a choked moan.

He was fine with scaring the boy a little. The wolf didn’t object, even welcomed a fair amount of submission.

“I can't-” Danny's voice caught in his throat and Derek learned forward, brushing his lips over his cheek and laying a trail of kisses along his jaw. He wasn't above doing a little convincing here as long as he could still smell the heady scent of arousal coming off him in waves, overpowering the fear and insecurity.

Derek wasn't going to risk hurting the boy. Which was why he could only do this tonight, on a new moon, the farthest it could get from a full moon. He knew the boy wanted him, had smelled it on him the very second their eyes had met for the first time and it had been _so long_ , even before Derek had returned to Beacon Hills, long before.

The wolf had been itching for a mate for a while now, urging him to claim someone but the wolf only cared about who smelled right. It ignored how Scott already had a girlfriend, how Stiles was so afraid of him half the time, how Jackson was as straight as they came, how Kate was completely insane.

Derek wasn’t a slave to his own wolf. He didn’t succumb to it like that. They had to work together, constantly in balance and both satisfied and secure with each other.

He wasn't going to claim Danny, not tonight. The beast inside him was calm for now, sleeping even, and Derek was going to avoid waking it for as long as he could. He couldn’t risk claiming Danny before he had his consent in the matter. It wasn’t fair and Derek was not that person.

“You can.” he murmured against Danny's neck, playfully nibbling at the skin over his jugular. He could feel the blood rushing underneath, his heart pumping it rapidly through his veins. The boy was nervous and at the same time hard enough to explode right there and then. “You want to.”

Then he went in for the kill, letting one hand trail down over the boy's hip and between his legs. Danny's cock was hard and hot under his palm and he gave it a firm rub, only increasing the pressure when Danny groaned loudly, letting his forehead fall against Derek's shoulder.

“Oh, fuck-” Danny whispered, willingly rutting up against Derek's hand.

“I’ll make it so good for you.” he murmured against Danny’s neck, letting his lips trail teasingly over his warm skin. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

His own blood was pumping just as fast as Danny’s, making him feel a little lightheaded and he struggled to keep in control, to stay calm and careful.

“I- I don’t know you. . .” he sounded so small and insecure, fighting his own body’s reactions. “I don’t. . . do this, okay? Or at least, I have never. . .”

Of course. Derek suppressed a smile. He should have known. Danny was too good for that, too young. He didn’t just let any stranger pick him up on the streets and fuck him.

“That’s not what I have in mind.” Derek replied quietly, dropping a gentle kiss to the boy’s lips. “I don’t want you just for the night. I want to get to know you. I want this to mean something.”

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, this is. . . you want to date me? Like,. . . really?”

Derek suppressed the need the roll his eyes. Why did he choose a teenager again? They always managed to make everything sound stupid and childish. It didn’t matter that much, as long as it convinced Danny, he figured.

“Yes, whatever you want to call it.” he agreed absently, dipping his head down to kiss the boy’s neck again, nipping carefully with sharp teeth.

“And you plan on starting the relationship with sex? That’s so the wrong way around. Not that I mind, exactly-”

Derek had to chuckle at that, muffling it against Danny’s skin. That was more like it.

“So, what do you say?” he murmured, moving one hand to his back and slowly pushing it into his jeans, squeezing a firm cheek before letting his fingertips trail over the crack.

Danny gasped and let his head fall back, one hand suddenly fisting Derek’s hair and holding him against his neck, silently asking for more. “Okay, yeah, I'll- I'll go with you. . .oh god. . .”

Derek's lips curled into a pleased smile as it took far less convincing than he’d expected and he took half a step back, ignoring Danny's disappointed sigh before he made short work of his button and zipper.

Danny gave a surprised shout when Derek pushed his hand inside his shorts, meeting naked, warm skin. He curled his fingers around the hard shaft, wetting his fingertips in the hot precome dribbling from the head.

“Oh shit- no no no, Derek, _wait,_ I'm gonna-” Danny broke off with a deep moan, clenching his fingers in Derek's jacket and Derek chuckled quietly while stroking his fingers over the moist tip.

“You like that?” he rubbed a little harder, thoroughly enjoying making Danny fall apart this easily, “It's okay, just taking the edge off. . .” After all, he wanted the boy to last a little longer than this when he was fucking him.

Danny made these soft, helpless sounds in his throat and a deep shudder ran along his spine before he spilled over Derek's hand with a loud groan. His stomach tensed sharply and Derek worked him through it, massaging the hard cock until he relaxed, slumping heavily against Derek's chest.

He caught the boy in his arms, letting him catch his breath and carefully tucking him back into his pants, soft and sticky as he was.

“Let’s go.” he said after a few more minutes, motioning in the general direction of his house but Danny quickly pulled him back by his jacket, crushing their lips together with a needy, willing sound and Derek went with it, fisting a hand in the boy’s hair and deepening the kiss into something _filthy_ and _yeah_ , that was why he’d chosen the boy.

He didn’t roll over that easily and he didn’t take any crap from others. He’d insist on running at least part of the show and while he would submit, was too young and nervous and inexperienced not to, he wouldn’t be passive, bring just enough spice to this thing to make it interesting.

He was perfect.

\- - -

Derek’s house was intimidating, to say the least. Danny had been here once before, a few years back, participating in one of those stupid dares of bored teenagers, but he hadn’t gone inside.

He wasn’t actually afraid of the roof caving in on him but there was a feel of tragedy in the air and it gave him shivers. An entire family had died here and the house still carried the memory of it, probably always would, even if anyone ever rebuilt it.

“You still live here? Alone?” he asked quietly, following Derek to the front door and nervously looking down when the wooden steps creaked under his feet.

“Yes.” Derek pulled the door open and stepped to the side, looking at him expectantly. Danny swallowed against the lump in his throat. This was happening. He was going home with someone. With Derek Hale.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked quietly, raising his eyebrows slightly. “It’s safe, I promise.”

He was probably talking about the house, which really wasn’t Danny’s concern at the moment but it still helped to ease some of the tension inside him. He’d made his decision, he couldn’t take it back now. He didn’t want to take it back.

“Come on.” Derek suddenly held his hand out, nodding at Danny to take it and he did after a second of hesitation, pushing his fingers inbetween Derek’s. He was gently pulled into the house and up the stairs and - Derek wasn’t wasting any time - into Derek’s bedroom.

The big, soft bed looked actually inviting and a little daring. He was going to do this, he was going to have sex with basically a stranger, someone he’d just met and had already gone home with.

He couldn’t _wait_ to tell Jackson.

\----

Thanks for reading!


End file.
